New Girl
by Timelord-sorcerer
Summary: A new girl called Jenny smith has arived at Luke, Rani and Clyde's school but her intelligence matches Luke's, so is she a normal girl or something more? My first Fic Re-Written. Luke/Jenny and Rani/Clyde


**AN: I'm Re-Writing this story at the moment, I went over it and noticed I needed to check many spellings and describe things a lot better! Also some things are just so badly written even I laughed. (4-6-11)**

Chapter 1

Luke, Rani and Clyde walked into the assembly hall were Mr Chandra the Head Teacher, who also just so happened to be Rani's father, was about to start the morning first day of term announcements.

"Today students we have a new Student. Her name is Jenny smith" started Mr Chandra before he was cut off by people talking "Silence!" With in seconds the whole room was silent, everyone stared at Mr Chandra with wide eyes. He smiled at peoples reaction, he expected people to carry on talking.

"Before you say anything she is of no relation to our school's Brainy box Luke Smith. Although she is quite smart and I'm quite sure their intelligence matches I'm sure they have never even met."

"But no one has the same intelligence as me I have the brain power of 10,000 people" Luke whispered with a confused expression.

"Maybe he's just saying that" Rani replied, feeling quite worried herself, maybe her father was just saying that! Hopefully…

"Or maybe she's an alien" Clyde said with a grin on his face wiggling his fingers in fount of him, Rani hit him on the shoulder.

"Just because she's smart it doesn't mean she's an alien" Rani said sternly and she had a look on her face which reminded Clyde of her father a bit too much. Luke sighed and shuck his head at the two, sometimes they could really be so oblivious about each other,

He looked back at the stage as a girl with blond hair tied up in a pony tail walked on looking shy, she was pulling her sleeves down on her cardigan coving her hands, if you looked closely enough you could see her trembling, but then again, unless you were a performer how could you not be nervous about being looked at by at least over a hundred strangers.

Luke just stared at her with a dreamy expression on his face and his mouth open, luckily not enough to randomly start drooling. What was this emotion he was feeling? He had never experienced it before, something about her made him feel all strange inside, maybe he would have to ask someone about this, maybe Clyde or Mr Smith!

"Luke, Luke man are you ok?" Clyde asked while waving his hand in front of Luke's face, Luke had gone off in his own world while staring at this new girl, Clyde was a bit worried.

"Awww Luke has a crush on her" Rani giggled, Luke came out of his day dream,

"Crush? How can I crush her when she is over there?" He asked obviously never hearing that term before, Rani and Clyde raised their eyebrows at him,

"Not literally!" Clyde said, "It means you like, _like_ her,"

"Like, Like?" Luke said getting even more confused by the whole situation, Rani and Clyde shook their heads muttering something about explaining something later.

The assembly finished, as they all left the rows of chairs there was some people falling over chairs like always, for year 7s it was funny but anyone over that found it normal and no longer funny.

* * *

><p>Apart from form class the first lesson of term was Science. Science, most people's hell, for some the best lesson the school could have! Luke was one of the few who thought it was the best. Today they were doing a biology. About half way through Jenny walked into the room and went straight to talk to the teacher who introduced her better, like now they knew she was homed school until now, her birthday was the 10th May and that she lived with Father, Aunt and Uncle.<p>

Once the teacher had finished introducing Jenny she scanned the room for an empty space, which just so happened to be on a table with Luke, Rani and Clyde. Jenny sat down and put her pencil case, which Luke noticed had a cartoon dog on it, she also put down her homework planner down which she had all ready drawn all over. Once she had sat down properly and tucked her self in Luke held out his hand

"H...Hello" he stuttered nervously, "My name is Luke Smith," Jenny shook his hand which made Luke grin a bit too much.

"Hi, my name is Jenny, as you may already know, what are yours?" Jenny said,

"I'm Rani and he's Clyde" Rani said pointing to Clyde, Clyde did a little wave.

"Nice to meet you all" Jenny smiled, the teacher coughed to get their attention,

"Right class. In the scientific world tell me who is Dolly, what is she, and why she was so named," the teacher said, people looked round not knowing the answer, Jenny's hand shot up, "Jenny,"

"Dolly is the first artificial Cloned organism, she is a sheep, she was created in 1997 and she was made from DNA from a sheep's breast cell hence the name Dolly, named after the singer Dolly," Jenny said, People looked at her impressed.

The rest of that Class the only person who had their hand up faster than Lukes was Jenny's

**AN2: so there is the re write, hopefully it is better! Not that many of you care but i'm one of those people who Love Science, that may make me geeky but :D i can't help it, i love science. **

**Thank you TheFirstLostGirl1987 for giving me ideas for the Re-Write**

**Oridginal word count: 378**

**Re-write word count 1,075**


End file.
